


Pony Sneeze from Feather

by sarahgirl1998



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Cute, Digital Media, Feathers & Featherplay, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Pony Sneeze from Feather

She'll let you tickle her nose with that feather as much as you want. 


End file.
